


Cold Blood

by Hell_be_joy, Muse_from_Mars



Series: Sleeping with Ghosts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Ireland, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Дети Святого Патрика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/pseuds/Muse_from_Mars
Summary: Сергей лежал на узкой и жесткой кровати и думал о том, как от жизни яркого и успешного миллионера дошел до этого темного подвала с каменными стенами и узким зарешеченным окном. У него было все: известность, деньги, влияние, возможность позволить себе любой каприз, который только придет в голову. Но даже когда у него не было ничего, кроме кровати в приюте, у него всегда был Олег.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Murdoc McAllister/Kirk O'Reilly, Sergey Razumovsky/Oleg Volkov
Series: Sleeping with Ghosts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056023
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter_Anteya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/gifts).



Сергей лежал на узкой и жесткой кровати и думал о том, как от жизни яркого и успешного миллионера дошел до этого темного подвала с каменными стенами и узким зарешеченным окном. У него было все: известность, деньги, влияние, возможность позволить себе любой каприз, который только придет в голову. Но даже когда у него не было ничего, кроме кровати в приюте, у него всегда был Олег.

Олег — его защита, его поддержка, голос его совести. Соулмейт. И вот Сергей опять находится в том положении, когда у него нет ничего, кроме кровати, но теперь у него нет и Олега. И в этом виноват он сам.

***

Разумовский очнулся в темноте, которая (привычно) окружала не только его разум, но и тело. Голова раскалывалась, воспоминания расплывались и никак не хотели стабилизироваться. Тошнило. И где же, мать его, обещанный покой?..

В голове словно зажгли прожектор. Воспоминания последних часов? дней? заполнили голову, перехватив дыхание, и он словно наяву услышал слова: «Вы достаточно настрадались. Настало время отдохнуть… И проснуться в новом мире».

Его рывком выкинуло из удушающего сна, где он дал согласие Кутху и позволил ему захватить свое тело. То, что было потом, это правда? Белый Кутх, ватные ноги, которые отказывались переступать, поэтому его просто тащили, вертолет… Разумовский потер шею, но предсказуемо не нащупал след от укола.

Сквозь зарешеченное окно проникал лунный свет, освещая пустую комнату с каменными стенами. От сквозняка не спасала подстилка, на которую его кто-то заботливо уложил, зато он отлично бодрил и прочищал мозги. Сергей потратил несколько — десятков — минут, просто стоя около окна и вглядываясь в беззвездное небо. Где же он? Вид из окна и его «комната» ни о чем не говорили. Очередная тюрьма после внеочередного конца света. И тишина в разуме и сердце, там, где обычно были пусть слабые, но эмоциональные отклики.

Скрежет открываемой двери вывел из непривычного и хрупкого равновесия, заставив отшатнуться в тень. Сергей инстинктивно прикрыл глаза рукой, привыкая к яркому люминесцентному свету из коридора и силясь рассмотреть в силуэте кого-то. Как подсказывал опыт, заведомо бесполезное занятие — искать в охране — человека. Молчание затягивалось. Он всем телом ощущал, как его осматривают с ног до головы, и с трудом подавил желание уйти от этого испытывающего взгляда в дальний угол, чтобы защититься.

— Где я? Прошу, скажите мне! — не выдержал он, разглядев сфокусировавшимся, наконец, взглядом хлеб и бутылку воды.

Он не услышал ответа, но открывшаяся еще шире дверь дала больший обзор, и в этот раз дыхание перехватило совсем не метафорично. Темные — волчьи — глаза, так пристально рассматривающие его, могли принадлежать только одному человеку. Он смотрел так всегда — в шесть лет и в двадцать шесть — цепко, захватывая мельчайшие детали, внимательно. Но никогда так — холодно. Не на него.

— Олег? Но как ты… Олег! — Разумовский бросился к двери, но она захлопнулась прямо перед его лицом. — Олег… прости меня. Прости!

Он кричал и бился в дверь всю ночь (откуда только силы взялись?), и Волков слышал это, но не приближался. У Сергея впереди была долгая реабилитация, и Олег знал, что нужно держать дистанцию. Успел «посоветоваться» с гуглом и форумами для душевнобольных. Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то гуглил «как убедиться, что твой соулмейт-псих вышел из-под божественного контроля и не попытается снова тебя убить», но пару полезных советов он для себя высмотрел.

— Прости, — прошептал Сергей сорванным голосом, когда Волков принес ему завтрак. Он выглядел еще более жалким и разбитым, чем был в вертолете.

— Ты убил меня. Убил, понимаешь? — спокойно заговорил Олег. — Ты, чертов сумасшедший ублюдок, выпустил в меня пять пуль и продолжил свои дела, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Олег…

— Да я же мысли твои слышал, идиот! — сорвавшись, прошипел Волков, до побелевших костяшек сжав дверную ручку. — Я же знал все с самого начала, но все надеялся, что ты вспомнишь, что я твой соулмейт. До последнего верил, что мой Сережка возьмет верх над тем монстром, поселившимся в его голове.

— Я… — попытался что-то сказать Разумовский, но замолк под ледяным и одновременно пустым темным взглядом.

— Ешь. Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, заморив голодом. Я вообще не собираюсь тебя убивать.

— Я не слышу твоих мыслей, — потерянно прошептал Сергей в закрывающуюся дверь.

— Ты сам в этом виноват.

Дверь захлопнулась, но Разумовский больше не бросился к ней. Внутри него с оглушающим грохотом рухнула возродившаяся было надежда.

Это продолжалось несколько месяцев. Завтрак, обед, ужин — все по четкому расписанию. В камере — это все-таки была камера, хоть Олег и принес необходимые для жизни вещи — по расписанию включался и выключался свет, на прогулки его не выводили, да он и не просился. Книги заменили общение, пустые тетради — собеседника. Волков не произносил больше необходимого минимума, и Сергей бросил попытки его разговорить. Он с остервенением записывал все, что мог вспомнить, и с ужасом подходил к осознанию, что провалы в памяти начались еще в восемнадцать. Когда Олега забрали в «армию», и он остался один.

Сергей хорошо помнил это время. Он поступил в МГУ, Олег — в МАМИ, из которого и вылетел благополучно прямо на весенний призыв. Помнил, как они встретились в Макдаке после медкомиссии и молчали, не находя нужных слов. Да и не нужны они были. Разумовский орал в мыслях, хоть и понимал прекрасно, что ничего сделать уже нельзя, и лишь сильнее сжимал пальцы на бумажном стакане с колой. В ближайшее Подмосковье на военную базу Волкова он не провожал, и это чуть не стало роковой ошибкой. Хотя в какой-то мере все-таки стало.

Прошло чуть больше полугода, когда его скрутило прямо на паре. Сердце, замершее на долгое мгновенье, забилось, как заполошное, а он держался за грудину и не мог сделать вздох. Медсестра, к которой его дотащили однокурсники, лишь подтвердила то, что он и так уже знал — что-то случилось с соулмейтом. Что-то случилось с Олегом.

Волков «вышел на связь», когда Разумовский в панике взломал сайт Минобороны и наматывал круги вокруг военного объекта, который в документах значился овощебазой. Взломать-то взломал, а подумать, как пробраться внутрь или хотя бы узнать, что случилось с Олегом, он не догадался. Напрямую ему, разумеется, никто и ничего не сообщил бы — в графе «соулмейт», что равнялось контакту для экстренной связи, Волков поставил прочерк.

Он помнил, как во время очередного круга на шее сомкнулись холодные пальцы, и сильная рука оторвала его от земли. Помнил, как пытался уцепиться за запястье, но собственные влажные пальцы скользили по металлическим пластинам. Помнил серые, холодные глаза, внимательно вглядывающиеся в его. И резкий, словно подстать руке, металлический голос, который не спрашивал.

— К Волкову.

Кивнуть не получилось, но, видимо, мужчина что-то разглядел в его глазах, потому что уже через мгновение он оказался на своих двоих, судорожно хватаясь за саднящее горло.

— Он жив.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Разумовский, не рискуя поднимать глаза. — Чувствую, но…

— Испугался. Это нормально. — Человек говорил короткими, рублеными фразами, словно не привык говорить долго. Или по-русски. — Запоминай.

Он рассказал, что через двадцать метров в заборе есть дыра, что пересменка наряда через тридцать минут, и у Разумовского будет примерно восемь минут, чтобы добежать до лазарета, увидеть живого Волкова и уйти восвояси, никому не попавшись на глаза.

— В первую очередь — мне, — резюмировал Агент и без прощаний исчез в темноте.

Олег был жив, но далеко не здоров. Колотая рана под ребрами, чудом остался жив, вот такие теперь в армии тренировки, но ты не дрейфь, Серый, все же обошлось. Все обошлось для Волкова, но через месяц Разумовский с нарастающей паникой обнаружил, что не помнит несколько часов свой жизни. И так нестабильная психика пошла по швам, когда он остался один, и окончательно затрещала, когда подумал, что Олег умер. Птиц выбрал прекрасный момент, чтобы проникнуть внутрь ослабленного разума и закрепиться в нем. Ему было достаточно маленьких трещинок, возникающих от страха и неуверенности Разумовского. Он просачивался в них, медленно, но верно набирая силу, заполняя собой все больше пространства.

Чуть больше, чем через год после злополучного весеннего призыва случилось два события: Сережа стал победителем турнира для программистов «TopCoder Open», а Олега — его девятнадцатилетнего Волка — отправили в Афганистан. Разумовский с большим трудом вытаскивал воспоминания того лета из своей головы, тетрадь, которую он отвел под записи на 2006 год пестрела помарками, зачеркиваниями, исправлениями и вопросами — он не доверял собственной памяти. Он не доверял самому себе. Какие воспоминания правдивы, и какие подбросил Птиц, чтобы успокоить бунтующий и кровоточащий разум?

Он был уверен, что его первое убийство совпало с первым убийством Волкова. Даже, не так. Первое убийство Волкова спровоцировало его. Сергей вспомнил, как впервые проснулся с ощущением чужой крови на руках — для них с Олегом было не редкостью делиться снами, и в ту ночь Волкову снился боевик, набросившийся на него. Ему снилось, как привычно лег нож в ладонь, но как непривычно легко он воткнулся в сонную артерию. И кровь, море горячей крови, которая хлынула на песок и открытые участки кожи.

Следующее воспоминание в истрепанную тетрадь он записал на следующее утро, потому что оно вернулось к нему во сне. Словно смотря кинохронику, он видел, как засветло вышел из общежития, не удосужившись нормально умыться и причесаться. Он не знал, куда шел, не понимал зачем, но точно мог сказать, в какой момент контроль перехватил Птиц. Разумовский свернул в какой-то старый двор, напомнивший ему типовую застройку Питера, а в следующее мгновение его схватили за руку и, резко развернув, прижали к стене и приставили нож к горлу. Бомжеватого вида мужик что-то шипел ему в лицо и надавил ножом посильнее, порезав тонкую кожу… Роковая ошибка. Кровь в реальности была такой же обжигающей, как и во сне Волкова.

Птиц вернул его в общежитие, и Разумовский пришел в себя уже в душе, расширившимися глазами наблюдая за тем, как кровавая вода уходит в водосток. От его волос пахло кровью и дымом.

Следующие шесть лет заняли больше десяти тетрадей. Причем не из-за количества событий (из-за этого тоже, но в меньшей степени), а из-за двойственности воспоминаний. Сергей сомневался буквально во всем, писал, зачеркивал и переписывал заново, дополняя пометками на полях и между словами. Эти тетради были похожи на записи безумного гения или психически больного. Был ли он хоть одним из них? Да, вероятно. Но закончив очередную тетрадь он чувствовал себя человеком, который шаг за шагом собирал себя прежнего по кускам, заново формировал свою память и свое «я».

Последние две тетради дались тяжелее всего. «Игра» не укладывалась у него в голове и не ложилась на бумагу. Он не метафорично замарал ее кровью, когда от перенапряжения у него лопнули сосуды, и из носа закапало прямо на страницы, раскрашивая бумагу алыми кляксами. Воспоминаниям, связанным с Олегом после того, как тот вытащил его из питерской тюрьмы, Разумовский посвятил отдельную тетрадь. И снова страницы заполнила эта двойственность — боль Сергея, который слышал мысли соулмейта, и ненависть Птица, который, в попытках скрыть свои планы, разрушал психику Разумовского еще сильнее.

Он отдал все тетради Волкову, когда завершил последнюю своим пробуждением в этой камере, и больше не прикасался к ручке. В голове все будто встало на свои места, но открывшиеся воспоминания, до этого блокируемые или приглушаемые Птицем, вонзились в истерзанный разум словно пуля. С каждым словом, с каждым воспоминанием Разумовский все меньше спал и все больше дергался. В каждой тени он видел лица убитых, темнота стала пугающей и недружелюбной, он боялся наступать на пол, ожидая под ним острые копья. Не раз и не два Олег заставал его забившимся в угол и не реагирующим ни на шум, ни на оклик. В какой-то момент он перестал выключать свет, потом появилось слабое снотворное. Но долго так продолжаться не могло.

— Мы уезжаем, — сказал Олег, вырывая Разумовского из какого-то подобия транса, бросив на кровать чистую одежду.

Сергей перевел недоумевающий взгляд с джинсов на скрестившего на груди руки Олега и молча потянулся к одежде. Уезжают так уезжают, не бросил и на том спасибо.

— В Дублин, — все же добавил Волков и едва заметно покачал головой, увидев промелькнувшую в глазах соулмейта надежду. — Не слышал. Просто подумал, что ты бы спросил.

Разумовский промолчал и быстро переоделся. Через десять минут он сидел на заднем сиденье внедорожника с тонированными стеклами и через окно наблюдал за проносящимся мимо пейзажем.

— У тебя, должно быть, много вопросов, — прервал молчание Волков, выруливая с проселочной дороги.

— А у тебя есть желание поговорить? — не сдержался Разумовский, припоминая месяцы упорного игнорирования.

— Пришел к выводу, что моя изоляция от тебя делает только хуже, пришлось запросить помощь у более сведущих.

Сергей пожевал губу, пытаясь выбрать из разрывающих голову вопросов один.

— Как мы оказались в Ирландии?

По вырвавшемуся вздоху Волкова он понял, что попал в цель.

— После того, как Птиц выпустил в меня пять пуль, я очнулся в богом забытом хосписе для заключенных за пределами Рима. Как только смог стоять без лошадиной доли обезболивающих и выбрался оттуда, задействовал связи, которые были на самый крайний случай, и через них вышел на этот сраный культ и, мать ее, Сибирь. Как говорится, место встречи изменить нельзя — там я встретил любопытную компанию из одного рыжего ублюдка, который чуть не подстрелил меня на одной из миссий, и его белобрысого соулмейта, который пытался спасти свою пассию. Получалось хуево, — Волков невесело хмыкнул и, открыв окно, закурил. — Рыжего ублюдка превратили в упыря, а белобрысый чуть все не проебал, пока не столкнулся со мной. И тогда мы разработали план. По меркам Агента где-то на -10 по эффективности и КПД, но, как это ни удивительно, он сработал. Сначала мы обкололи упыря транками, потом случился локальный апокалипсис, во время которого тебя пытались эвакуировать на вертолете, который мы заранее приватизировали. Выкинув оттуда трупы и загрузив рыжего ублюдка, мы свалили на ближайший аэродром, где уже ирландцам пришлось задействовать связи и добывать самолет.

— Ты работаешь на них?

— Мердок называет это «деловым сотрудничеством», но, да, я работаю на них, — Олег посмотрел на Сергея через зеркало заднего вида и добавил: — Их зовут Мердок МакАлистер и Кирк О’Райли, вы скоро познакомитесь.

Они достигли окраины Дублина примерно через шесть часов. Остановились у непримечательного двухэтажного дома, из которого навстречу им вышел парень с надвинутым на глаза капюшоном, молча передал Волкову ключи, какие-то документы и, кинув на Разумовского равнодушный взгляд, ушел, растворившись в темноте. Сергей еще долго не мог выкинуть из памяти его гетерохромные глаза, смотрящие одновременно холодно и оценивающе.

Лишь через несколько дней, немного обжившись в новом доме, Разумовский понял, что они пропустили Новый год и Рождество.


	2. Chapter 2

Незаметно пролетел еще один месяц. Разумовский развлекался книгами, рисованием и пересмотром старых кассет, которых было в избытке в доме. Олег поднимал с колен ресторанный бизнес, заново делил для МакАлистера территорию с китайцами и прочим мелкокалиберным сбродом, покусившимся на опустевшее место, и старался как можно чаще бывать дома. Со времен «оттепели», как называл Сергей их возобновившиеся разговоры, они стали гораздо больше времени проводить вместе в молчании или в воспоминаниях. О настоящем не говорили — Разумовский не знал, что можно сказать, Волков не хотел обнадеживать зазря.

Несколько раз Мёрдок отсылал его куда подальше. Буквально. За неполный февраль он трижды слетал в ОАЭ, дважды — на Дальний Восток, и это не считая постоянных перемещений внутри Ирландии. Дорогу МакАлистеру перешли многие, и пока Волков собирал долги в виде их жизней, Грязный Финн подделывал документы и данные, прибавляя к империи Детей Святого Патрика все новые и новые компании.

В этот раз заказ МакАлистера был предельно прост — устранить мелкого торговца оружием, который мешал ДСП самим выйти на этот рынок. Сделать это было необходимо в элитном борделе, который тоже чем-то перешел им дорогу — то ли переманил какого-то особо ценного посетителя, делавшего месячную выручку, то ли просто испортил настроение Марине самим фактом своего существования. Олег не слишком вдавался в подобные мелочи.

Он добрался до Монреаля ранним утром. Выбрал первую попавшуюся гостиницу, из которой ему было удобно добраться до нужного места, принял душ и уснул на мягкой подушке. Последние месяцы были выматывающими, и Волков был просто рад возможности поспать несколько часов в тишине, не подскакивая через каждые полтора-два часа от криков Сергея. Кошмары, снотворное, успокоительные — вот во что превратилась жизнь его соулмейта. Его собственная меж тем плавно свелась к бесконечному поиску информации, порой такой, в которую он бы раньше просто не поверил, а еще в выполнение грязной работы для МакАлистера. Впрочем, именно это было знакомо и привычно: получить данные на цель, выработать план, устранить, уйти незамеченным, повторить.

Иногда Олег улавливал обрывки снов или мыслей Сергея. Это одновременно обнадеживало и выбивало из колеи. Сам факт, что связь не разрушена полностью, что еще осталось что-то, что можно восстановить, давал Волкову силы идти вперед и продолжать поиски решения. Но вот то, что именно он улавливал в сознании соулмейта, пугало его. Сергею было действительно тяжело и больно, он был напуган тем, что натворил. Даже не просто напуган, он был в ужасе от всего произошедшего, в особенности от выпущенных в Олега пуль и того, что больше не чувствует его, не слышит единственно правильного голоса в голове. Вот и сейчас Олег проснулся от того, что Разумовский в очередной раз видел реалистичный кошмар о том, как легко он спустил курок и с каким звуком пули вошли в тело соулмейта.

Подземная часть города мало чем отличалась от обычных городских кварталов — люди точно так же гуляли по магазинам и кафе, переходили от одной станции метро к другой или просто прогуливались мимо ярких витрин. Разве что вместо неба над головой был потолок. Поплутав немного в толпе, Олег нашел неприметную дверь в элитный бордель, обещающий любые удовольствия тем, кто в состоянии заплатить. Натянув плотную кожаную маску, которая в подобном заведении не вызовет ни у кого лишних вопросов, он зашел внутрь. Его цель проводила здесь каждую вторую субботу месяца, сняв комнату на всю ночь. Охрана в заведении была на высшем уровне, поэтому ни о каком оружии не могло быть и речи, но Волков был слишком хорошо натаскан, чтобы его беспокоили такие мелочи. Сняв комнату, он вручил шлюхе пачку денег за молчание и за то, чтобы она до утра отсыпалась в комнате, после чего, прихватив с собой кое-что из бордельного инвентаря, вышел в полутемный коридор.

Проскользнув в нужную ему комнату, Олег остолбенел от открывшегося зрелища. Нужный ему мужик лежал привязанным к кровати, а крики его заглушал кляп. Сверху на нем сидела миниатюрная девушка, которой на вид сложно было дать больше восемнадцати. Услышав стук входной двери, она резко повернулась, от чего Олег еще раз выпал в осадок. Небрежно выплюнув ухо, девушка широко улыбнулась окровавленными губами и беззаботно поинтересовалась:

— Желаешь присоединиться или ты только посмотреть? — мужик под ней извивался и вопил. Не глядя она стукнула кулаком, затянутым в заклепанную перчатку, прямо в переносицу, отправив того в нокаут.

Быстро оценив ситуацию, Олег отошел от двери, отметил пару окон, через которые можно уйти, и то, что мелкая девчонка с окровавленным лицом совершенно точно здесь для того же, для чего и он.

— А ты как, здесь работницей числишься или пролезла незаметно, а заказанная им девочка сейчас остывает под матрасом? — Волков присел на краешек кресла, стоящего около окна.

— Устроилась. Богатеньким извращенцам почему-то часто нравятся маленькие девочки, поэтому мне в любом борделе рады. И много тебе за него заплатили? А, не отвечай, — легко махнула она рукой, — это так, риторический вопрос. Я тебе его уступлю, мне все равно, если не я лично его завалю, главное результат.

— Если поможешь с еще одним делом, то даже поделюсь гонораром, — Олег что-то прикинул в голове, подумал и решил. — А еще, если понадобится, могу вытащить отсюда.

— Деньги можешь оставить себе, а вот если поможешь ускользнуть, то буду должна, — она наконец-то спрыгнула с кровати и прошла в смежную ванную. Умывшись, вернулась в комнату и посмотрела на Олега серьезным взглядом, готовая выслушать дальнейший план действий.

— Мне, помимо того, что избавить мир от вот этого, — легкий кивок в сторону нокаутированного и истекающего кровью торговца оружием, — нужно попутно навести шума в самом борделе. Чем громче и грязнее, тем лучше. И то, что ты тут работаешь, мне сейчас на руку.

Девушка задумалась на несколько минут, а потом широко улыбнулась и принялась раздеваться, разбрасывая одежду во все стороны.

— Вяжи меня к кровати, а тело отвязывай. Удавка у тебя, судя по всему, из БДСМ-секции, не предел мечтаний, но что имеем. Хотя подожди, вот, — вытащив из тумбочки сумочку она выудила из нее выкидной нож. — Перережешь ему горло, да так, чтобы меня залило с головы до ног. Я крови не боюсь, ну, ты и сам видел. А уж шум я обеспечу, не сомневайся. Сегодня в клубе несколько важных шишек, так что слухи расползутся быстро, замять не получится.

На все про все ушло минут пять. Когда Олег отстегивал кляп, мужик пришел в себя и начал вопить, так что действовать пришлось быстро. Перерезав ему горло и завалив так, чтобы большинство крови попадало на миниатюрную девушку, Олег шепнул на прощание время и место встречи и под душераздирающий женский визг выпрыгнул в окно. Побродив по закоулкам и скинув маску, Волков в конце концов смешался с толпой и отправился в отель.

Встречу Олег назначил на следующий день в кафе, которое приметил неподалеку от отеля. Явно пережаренный кофе неприятно горчил на языке, в его ресторане за такую гадость бариста мог схлопотать штраф. О’Райли не понимал, зачем Волков так распинается с рестораном, если сама еда в нем играет далеко не главную роль. Волков не понимал, зачем поганить еду, если при минимальных затратах можно получить приличный результат. Большинство посетителей не понимало, чем плов отличается от ризотто, а лазанья — от макарон по-флотски. Волкову было все равно, потому что ресторан он действительно полюбил.

Вчерашняя сообщница плюхнулась на стул напротив, впилась голодным взглядом в чашку Олега и жестом позвала официанта.

— Кофе здесь дерьмовый, так что не рекомендую, — предупредил ее Волков. — Я Олег, кстати.

— Алекса, — вздохнула та, поняв, что кофе ей не видать, и повернулась к подошедшему официанту. — Безалкогольный мохито.

— Два, — поддержал заказ Олег, отодвигая от себя чашку.

Официант ушел, а Алекса перевела взгляд на Олега. Он про себя отметил, что без вызывающего макияжа она выглядела еще моложе, хотя все же явно была совершеннолетней. Как минимум потому что бордель такого уровня, как тот, где они встретились, ни за что не нанял бы на работу несовершеннолетних.

— Олег, значит, — протянула Алекса, внимательно его рассматривая, — русский? Если твое предложение о помощи заключается в том, чтобы вывезти меня в Россию, то буду вынуждена отказаться. Никаких предрассудков, не подумай, просто у меня дела в Европе.

— И в мыслях не было везти тебя в Россию, сам еле ноги унес, — пожал плечами Волков. — Могу захватить с собой в Ирландию, а оттуда уже сможешь добраться куда тебе необходимо.

— Не поверишь, но именно в Ирландию мне и нужно. Есть там у меня один должник, хочу у него работу поискать. Как удачно мы встретились, однако.

Вернулся официант с двумя бокалами мохито и сразу же ушел, едва Олег попросил счет.

— Когда летим?

— У меня важных вещей не так уж и много, в один рюкзак поместятся. Так что хоть первым ближайшим рейсом, с учетом сбора этого самого рюкзака. — Алекса задумалась о чем-то, достала телефон и что-то быстро напечатала. — Подходящий нам рейс есть через четыре часа, покупаю?

Олег кивнул, подвигая к себе книжечку со счетом и вкладывая внутрь несколько банкнот. Его вещи даже собирать не нужно, просто забрать из отеля и все.

В Ирландии их ожидала солнечная погода и хмурый О’Райли.

— О, Кирк, ты как всегда сама жизнерадостность, — едва заметив того, ласково пропела Алекса и Олег подавился заготовленной репликой. — Стоп, а откуда ты узнал, что меня надо встречать? Ты же не вживил в меня никакой маячок в прошлый раз, правда? Потому что если так, я тебе ухо отгрызу!

— Вообще-то я здесь встречаю вот его, — О’Райли кивнул в сторону Волкова, — я и не подозревал, что вы вообще знакомы.

— У нас с ним крепкая связь, — фыркнула Алекса, — можно сказать, мы связаны кровью.

— Волков, эта мелочь что, твоя родственница? — удивился Кирк. — Почему этого нет в твоем досье?

— Ага, младшая сестренка, — ухмыльнулся Олег и все же сжалился над О’Райли. — Названная.

— Дурдом, — покачал головой тот и ненадолго замолчал, видимо обсуждая что-то по связи с МакАлистером. — Блисс, ты в гости или по делам?

— Хотела узнать нет ли у тебя работы.

— Работа есть, причем не только для тебя, — кивнул О’Райли и пошел к ожидающей на парковке машине. Уже в салоне продолжил: — Волков, твоя сестренка, тебе с ней и возиться большую часть времени, Мердок отправил ее к тебе в ресторан, так что сами разберетесь. По поводу твоей поездки — результат мы уже знаем, в принципе, все прошло даже лучше, чем планировалось. Детали расскажешь потом. У нас тут ожидается визит друзей, но нужно сделать так, чтобы визит этот остался незамеченным, а сами друзья превратились в призраков. Как думаешь, твой парнишка способен собрать мозги в кучу и помочь с этим?

Олег задумался, а потом хоть и с трудом, но настроился на Сергея. Тот был в сознании и, кажется, что-то рисовал. В голове у него царили тишина и спокойствие, но при этом отсутствовал медикаментозный туман. Сергею было до чертиков скучно.

— Да, думаю, он будет рад немного размяться. И это пойдет ему на пользу.

Когда Олег встретился с прибывшими, его надежда на благополучное лечение Сергея только окрепла. Если уж Барнса смогли вернуть в состояние вполне нормального человека, то и с Разумовским все должно получиться. Потому что Олег точно знал: Чумной доктор и рядом не стоял с Зимним Солдатом.

Поговорить с глазу на глаз им удалось через несколько дней после официального знакомства со СТРАЙКом в «Сером Волке». Олег разбирался с бухгалтерией, сидя за дальним столом, с которого открывался прекрасный обзор на все помещение и все двери, когда в ресторан зашел Барнс. Бегло осмотревшись и встретившись взглядом с Волковым, он не раздумывая направился к нему, с поразительной легкостью огибая столы и людей, словно и не видя их вовсе. Не говоря ни слова, он сел напротив и, придвинув к себе пепельницу, закурил.

— В последнее время ты редко появляешься без соулмейта, — вместо приветствия по-русски выдал Олег и прикусил язык, увидев понимающую ухмылку Зимнего.

— Чего не скажешь о тебе, да? Давай, выкладывай. Разговор по душам, как мы и планировали.

— У меня нет борща, — попытался съехать с темы Волков и сам закатил глаза, понимая, что это бесполезно.

— Дело обстоит так, парень. Я знаю тебя с восемнадцати лет, тогда же познакомился с твоим чудесным соулмейтом, который наматывал круги вокруг набитой солдатами базы, высунув язык на плечо. Ты мне импонировал, поэтому выжил…

— А я думал, что талантливый, — хмыкнул Олег и, поймав одобрительный взгляд Джеймса, слегка улыбнулся.

На той подмосковной базе они действительно «сошлись». Барнс — на тот момент еще Агент — с отборочных тестов выделил для себя несколько человек, которых тренировал особенно упорно и с выдумкой. Из них готовили будущих командиров, верных солдат своей страны, а получилось то, что получилось — из отобранных Зимним парней выжил только Олег, да и то благодаря случайности — Агент вошел в казарму, когда их добивали свои же сослуживцы, взяв не силой и умениями, а количеством. Барнс тогда и познакомился с Сергеем, пропустив его на короткое рандеву в лазарете. После происшествия, которое, разумеется, замяли, Барнс не спускал с Волкова глаз. Чуть позже начались сначала короткие, а потом все более длинные ночные разговоры, внеурочные ночные дежурства на кухне, куда в любой момент могли зайти, и тренировки, тренировки, тренировки… Агенту, конечно, навязали других парней на места погибших, но особого внимания на них он не обращал. Смысл тратить силы на тех, у кого потенциал ниже нуля? А в Олега он почему-то верил.

Жестом подозвав к себе официанта и заказав кофе для себя и чай для Олега, Зимний внимательно посмотрел на Волкова и, рассмотрев, видимо, что-то в его глазах, приказал:

— Рассказывай.

И Олег рассказал. Рассказал о том, что прочитал в дневниках Разумовского, в процессе сопоставив со своими выводами и наблюдениями; рассказал о том, что Сергей окончательно потерял себя, а он — его гребанный соулмейт — не знает, как ему помочь; рассказал о том, что безумно боится, что связь не восстановить, и им придется довольствоваться этими жалкими обрывками, которые только бередят раненную душу; рассказал о том, что каждый раз дергается от редких, но метких замечаний Разумовского, как вспыхивает и тут же затухает внутри огонек надежды, когда он понимает — нет, не связь, просто слишком хорошо знает…

Они разговаривали несколько часов. Говорил, в основном, Олег, Джеймс чаще всего кивал или вставлял короткие вопросы, позволяя излить душу, выговориться наконец. В момент, когда у Волкова закончились силы, да и слова, он просто подвинул к нему чашку с давно уже остывшим чаем и еле заметно, так, что только в глазах и видно, улыбнулся.

— Что от меня требуется?

— Для начала, собрать команду.

СТРАЙК в полном составе сидел за ставшим уже привычным столом буквально через час. Кто-то — Дин и Джек — поглощали поздний ужин, кто-то глушил пиво, кто-то — кофе, все это под монотонное вещание Олега, рассказывающего свой план.

— Позволь уточнить, — Эмброуз внимательно смотрел на Олега, — у тебя есть наводка на каких-то людей, которые способны помочь Разумовскому. И ты хочешь, чтобы мы помогли тебе. Эта часть мне понятна, а вот вопрос в том, чего ты от нас ожидаешь?

— Дин, — как-то обреченно простонал Сет, уловив кровавые картинки, пробежавшие в воображении соулмейта. — Мы не будем никого пытать. По крайней мере я надеюсь на это.

— Вы работали в ЩИТе, — Волков выглядел уверенно, будто просчитал все до мельчайших деталей, а не набросал план действий буквально двадцать минут назад.

— В ГИДРЕ, — поправил его Барнс. — А я работал настолько в тени, что если в ЩИТе прознают обо мне, то мне в срочном порядке придется эмигрировать на другую планету. Так что, если дело связано хоть с чем-то, что связанно с Роджерсом, я помогаю из штаба и не отсвечиваю. Ну, это я так, на всякий случай. Что удалось узнать?

— Стоп, — перебил Дин, ошарашенный внезапной догадкой, — так это еще и от Зимнего наводка? Да когда вы успели-то вообще?! Все интереснее и интереснее.

Волков лишь отмахнулся, решив не отвлекаться на перепалки и шуточки.

— Сергей пробил этих двоих, раскопал столько, что ни ЩИТу, ни ГИДРЕ не снилось, — вдруг улыбнулся Олег.

— Они хороши в том, чтобы играть на своей собственной стороне, находясь на виду у всех, — покивал Барнс.

— От вас я прошу только одного — заманить их сюда, чтобы я мог с ними поговорить. У меня нет с ними связей, а у вас есть.

Бывший СТРАЙК заинтересованно уставился на Волкова и Барнса, ожидая подробностей. Им было интересно кто умудрился до сих пор дурить всех вокруг, включая и их самих, если верить Волкову.

— И кто же эти загадочные двое, а главное, как они смогут помочь Разумовскому? — решил перейти к главному Рамлоу. Джеймс прикрывал от него эти мысли, видимо, чтобы сполна насладиться реакцией.

Олег молча выложил перед СТРАЙКом пару фотографий и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Серьезно?! — первым в себя пришел Эмброуз. — Бля, да я даже Роджерсу бы меньше удивился, вот честно!

— Капитан Америка тайно работающий на ГИДРУ? — расхохотался Барнс. — Сразу видно, что нихрена ты Роджерса не знаешь.

— Это реально неожиданная парочка, хотя я и могу примерно представить, что ими движет, — кивнул Рамлоу, закуривая. — Что раскопал Разумовский? Нам нужна полная информация, чтобы составить план действий.

— У нас мало времени, — Волков подтолкнул к нему пухлую папку с распечатками. — Сейчас Сергей стабилен, но ему все хуже. Если я ничего не сделаю в ближайший месяц, то я просто не представляю, что с ним будет. Так что план предельно прост: доставьте их сюда.


End file.
